A S.I. Fic
by C.W. Smith
Summary: This is an S.I. fic, not to be confused with an SI fic.


An S.I. Fic

By: Lord Legato Deathscythe and Ryan Slicer

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. But I did just buy the D&R dub.

A lot of things have happened since I got here to NERV. Stuff I never expected to ever happen to me. Things I don't understand, and probably never want to. I think of all of that as I walk towards my Evangelion, the plug suit tight against my body.

I've come here, and somehow done things no one has done before. I have the highest synch ratio on record, and all I did was what they told me to. I don't understand but if it helps me I guess it's a good thing. I can kill the angels and do what I have to to keep people safe. But my life was tough even before I came here. It was a lonely road for me.  My mother died when I was young, as I think some of my fellow pilots have.  I was raised by people who, well, really didn't care for me as much as I think my parents might have.  I even wish I knew my father better, but that also, is impossible. He never had any use for me, so I didn't even exist to him.

I suppose I had better have the highest synch, some how me and Eva are joined you could say. We can stop the Angels, and save humanity from what may come if they were to win. I'm not going to let that happen no matter what pain I have to suffer through. And then I can leave here and start a good life. Maybe with Asuka or Rei by my side. 

I mean, Asuka is so strong about it. She has been doing this her entire life. Granted, she got angry when I surpassed her synch ratio, but she's competitive like that. She'd never let anything stop her. I kind of like her, but I don't know if I should try anything with her. She'd probably scream pervert and slap me, but it be worth it. Asuka wasn't as easy as Rei, but I knew that spark in her eyes only was for show. The way she layed there afterwards was a testament to that. It's not like she cried out, but more of a silent plea for it. She wanted that but just didn't want the relationship behind it. Something quick, and easy. Her reasoning was because it would be nice, if you asked her on the street, however I knew that she wanted the release badly just as much as I did.

And then there is Rei. Her devotion to her duty is almost scary. She will do everything in her power to win, even at the cost of her own life. I don't understand how she can be like that. But at times she can be open as well. She's one of the few people I feel even the tiniest bit comfortable around. She's very pretty as well, I can't deny that. I've seen Rei, if she didn't move against me I wouldn't have done that. It's just that she needed it and I was told to give it to her. But at least it wasn't as loud as I expected it to be, or hurt as much as I thought. Clothing was strewn about and I swear I would never lay another hand upon her again.

God I wish that woman would sometimes stop when she's doing that. I mean, it's not like I'm embarassed when it's just me, but when Asuka moved in, I was sure that she would be the next victim on the hit list. But the way she does that thing with her mouth.. I mean.. How can she not scream out how fulfilling that is... I thought it was gross when she first did it, but now... It's more natural with her. Sometimes I even do more than she can handle. Oh well... that's Misato for you.

Hikari is... Well if I didn't hear it from Touji I heard it from her. Usually as shy as can be when with me, at least at first, but then she wanted to show all that she was. She just dominated her subjects as well as her friends sometimes, but I'd never thought I'd see that side of her in the entire time I knew her. She's got her way with words and when she says something, you do it. Though it wasn't that hard to break her of it once she got to know me better. She figured that everything was better if I did it myself. I guess I'm the achiever when I can do things my way.

Dr. Akagi and her idea of fun was something that was meant to be feared some times. Being stripped down to have her poke and prod me was okay but on a cold table with her assistant Maya, She insisted that I call her that whenever we were together. But the last time she wanted me in her office was probably the nicest time I've had. It was warm, yet cold, but very very nice.

I think of the all of them and what we are going to do here. I think of how we could help save everything. I think of living with them in my life as long as we can. All of it as I settle down in the entry plug.

The plug is inserted, and Eva is brought to life. I can see what she sees, feel what she feels. As the comm. System switches on I can hear Misato speaking to me.

"Shinji, we're going to launch you out of route Bravo-Five. You got that?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."

The End.

Authors notes: HAHA!! You thought that was ME didn't you? You thought I had gone mad and pulled a DJ on you all, well guess again. I was thinking that since shinji's initials are "S.I." that I would see if anyone was fooled by this fic. If you were before you hit bottom, then just scrolled to flame me you missed the joke. I do however believe that Shinji Ikari is the only TRULY allowable SI in Evadom. Ryan helped out a lot, especially getting the "get in the girls panties" cliché down enough

Thanks to my pre-readers: Isamu, Tommy Rude, Caiman, and Rommel

Comments and critiques are welcome as always at webmaster@darkscribes.org

Later,

Lord Legato Deathscythe


End file.
